Orion's WHAT?
by ThE AnCiEnT DeRuViSh
Summary: A boy with the power of archery hunts down everything he can, not letting anything escape. He knows that he cannot miss an opportunity at the slightest cost. But what happens when he gets interrupted? Story is better than summary. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Orion's WHAT!

Chapter 1: Him

I was in the woods, lurking for any edible prey or actually, anything to hunt. My bow and quiver I was carrying was strapped on my back. The forest was agitating with noise since it was around noon. My senses were going off and on spontaneously with the racket the animals and insects were making. So, you're asking who I am. I can't tell you, sorry. My father told me to never tell anyone, to keep it a secret. If anyone else told me a secret, I would have yelled it at the top of my lungs.

Anyway, I was hunting around when I found a deer staring at me twenty feet away. I slowly paced around it, trying not to scare it. I took out my bow and arrow from my quiver, then placed the arrow on the string and pulled back, silently waiting to make sure the food- I mean deer, wasn't going to move. I looked at the animal straight in the eyes. I let go.

_Phioum!_

Direct bull's-eye, my prey has fallen and now, to not make his death for my mere amusement, because I'm not that cold-hearted. Did I mention I had a knife with me? Silly me… I peeled of the skin of my deer, and bringed its wet and smelly (really smelly) flesh off from my camp site. Which I had previously forgot to mention, of course.

As soon as I got there, I laid the flesh in a plastic bag, taking just a strip on the pan right above the fire I made. The fire was in a circle with rocks protecting it from burning my tent and setting the forest on fire while making me lose a chase. I can tell you it only happened _once._ And I was a novice at that time, so it doesn't really count, poor bunnies…

They would have tasted so good!

I was shuffling the pan when I heard footsteps behind me. I took out my bow and arrow and held it up, ready for whom it was. The steps came closer and it was… a lot of girls. Great. Anything but girls, grizzlies even. They were wearing silver tiaras and robes with bows. _Hunters_.

"Who are you people?"

"We might as well ask you the same question, boy."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"We are the hunters of Lady Artemis, and we do not appreciate your kind."

"Who-"

"Enough! Leave our territory at once or we will hunt you down and send you down to the graves of the Underworld."

Harsh.

"Your territory? Excuse me, the forest land does not belong to anyone missy, and I was here first."

They all took their bows and aimed at me, and I was guessing that the one I was arguing with was the commander.

"You have ten seconds before thy land be truly yours."

I really dislike these hunters; they think they're so tough with their uniforms and girly alliances. On the other hand, they gave me ten seconds, and that's less time than I need.

I ran across the tree and took out my bow, seven seconds. My hand fetched an arrow as I was calculating the angles for a well aimed shot, four seconds. I targeted my enemies and found a pin-point way to disarm all of them, two seconds. Last second, I release.

My arrow hits the edge of a tree, bounced off and disarmed a huntress. By the time it happened, I already pulled out three arrows and six bows flew in the air, meaning one arrow hits two bows, I uh, think. They were too stunned to react quickly enough, and when they did, my arrow was already pointing to the second-in-command's throat.

"You got lucky, filthy scoundrel, slay me and hunt here."

"Listen lady, I don't kill other human beings just because I dislike them, so can you please leave?"

They looked at me with the toughest eyes I have ever seen. Have to give them credit for that.

"Next time we meet, you're going down."

"We'll see."

Just like that, something bright in the air came straight to us, glowing silver and funny-looking moose. Soon, it landed near us and out came probably this so called Armewis or something like that. With her came the actual commander, making the sore loser third-in-command.

"What are you doing with the vermin?" She asked ever so politely. What is with these chicks?

"Lady Artemis, we found the scoundrel in this area of the woods, what do we do with him?"

"Yeah, right after I beat them with a handicap of six."

"You beat my sisters? That's impossible!" Elite number two said.

"Lori. Is this true?"

Lori sighed

"Yes, but he got extremely lucky an-."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." I said before I could stop myself.

They all stared at me, again.

"Look, I defeated your hunters big whoop, just take it and leave it."

"Don't you dare talk to Lady Artemis like that!"

"Actually, I was talking to all of you but whatever, same thing."

I heard a steaming noise behind me. I turn and saw my beautiful dish cooked to perfection and would blow any second. And then I started to feel hungry, _very hungry_.

I ran to the pan and took a bottle of water out of my knapsack, which I have, took out the pan and meat from the fire and put out the fire with the water bottle. I took a plate, knife and fork from my knap sack. I put the meat on the plate and stared at it in delight. It was as if every problem in the world was solved, like no hunger strikes for anyone and the world was at peace. Little miracles like that. As I should have guessed, those accursed hunters just had to ruin the freaking moment.

"What the hell are u doing?"

"Thalia, we do not address things like that."

I don't like Thalia, and I don't like being called a thing.

"Will you people shut up and let me have my amazing than ordinary deer meet!"

I took a bite and began humming a tune of satisfaction.

"Is that good?" Asked one of the hunters.

"Pfft, better than good, glorious."

"Can I have some?" Said the same hunter.

I raised my right eyebrow.

"Sure, but just a piece."

I gave it to the girl while everyone watched. I think I saw someone mutter, "lucky".

Right at the exact time she put it in her mouth, she had a case of the D.B.R (delicious beyond reckoning).

She grabbed my hands, which made the huntresses gasp, and she said, "thank you so very much." She let go and danced around a little bit. I guess I found their grouchy problem….

Everyone kept their eyes on me then, taking a really close look. _Uh-oh._

"Lady Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"I think we have found a suitable chef."

"Indeed."

And from that point on, I would always hate deer, for the rest of my life…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Numbered

Wow. That's all I can say. You know when the huntresses or whatever they're called get bored and have nothing to do? It turns out that they carry lots of makeup…lots. I don't want to describe how terrifying it got. First they put all this makeup on their face, ew. Second they put this lipstick and they… For Zeus- scratch that, Artemis' sake! What the hell is wrong with them? What happened to that tough attitude and the, we-are-not-girly look? Actually, they did wear tiaras….

And to make matters worse, they get hungry, fast. Every time they see me they either ignore me or tell me what they want to eat, in a less then kind way. For example:

"Roast chicken punk, and it better be good!"

"Uh sure, but could you not yell in my face?"

So, ever since joining this boy forsaken clan, I've been treated like mud, screamed at for no apparent reason and been tortured of watching girls all day/night/afternoon.

I got bored and decided to go hunting. Could have thought of that earlier,way earlier.

I went to grab my quiver, attached mystically with arrows and a bow. Come to think of it, I don't even remember it not being magically enchanted. Strange.

I was very close to my small tent, when one of the girls had stopped me.

"Move please."

"No."

I sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because that's our job, your job is to cook."

Now I was getting angry.

"Look, I can do whatever I like, okay. So get out of my way or your getting rammed."

"You do not scare me, boy."

"That's the last straw! I am quitting this, this, absurd chef position. Good riddance."

With that, I packed my stuff and headed towards a small river, a stream, to do what I do best. To hunt.

I settled around the clearing and took a breath of nicely cool air. I sat on the sticky dew grass and looked at the scenery. It was as if I was in a dream and all I could see was the good side of life. Ah, nature's beauty at its peak. They were almost no clouds. The sun was shining, the stream was making an exceptional rainbow, and I think I saw a little white bunny passing through here. As a matter of fact, it's hoping on one foot, _one foot_. I quickly walked towards the bunny and saw that it had a wound on it's side. It was wheeling in pain and blood was pouring, dark red blood with some white fluff on it.

I turned my head to the right to see at least five tigers coming towards us, moving slowly and fearfully. I pick up the cute little-woops, I mean the bunny, yeah the bunny.

I place him a few feet away from the menace of the carnivores and took out my bow and quiver out.

Alright, the game plan. It was one versus five. I positioned myself in an archer stance and put the arrows, five, on the string and looked directly at my predator/prey/hungry hungry tigers. I saw the sky clear and blue and marked that I could have used an arrow shower on them. No, wait, these tigers were to quick and smart to fall for something like that. Okay, I thought, I will just have to do it directly. I had to gallop around them so it would be harder for them to catch me and give me time to see weak spots.

"Rawl rarawl!"

Oh darn, I forgot about them for a second. I quickly gallop sideways and hit one right on the left side of the stomach, making it keel over and lay down. Another arrow shot from my arm. Archer instinct, I'd like to call it. I kept on doing it, wiping out the enemies and saving a bunny. Oh no, I couldn't stop myself. I just kept launching arrows. Too bad I brought _all_ my arrows, I thought sheepishly.

I heard a lot of incomprehensible sounds coming from my hands, as if swiping the wind clearly and creating some sort of music. When I had no more arrows, I heaved a heavy sigh. This had only happened once when I was hunting near the Yukon territory and just started firing at random. Pretty random. Everything twenty feet away died or got severely hurt. Enthusiasm, not very much.

"So tired," I murmured, "Unbelievably tired."

Just like that, I went down and went to sleep, or as you call it, got knocked out.

I woke up on some grass, the soft and nice kind. I sat up, took a view of a place where I wasn't supposed to be, and then I lied back down.

Where am I?

Hadn't I use my super duper upper power to save a bunny while getting myself knocked out?

I looked around, founding that I was on a hill, with another awesomely view through the horizon. Just awesome.

"Hi, what's your name?"

I turn around, looking for who had spoken. It was a girl around nine, with brownish hair and a small smile, add a silver aura. I wondered, how did she get here? There's something odd going around.

"My name is-."

I stopped myself, I almost forgot, stupid girl, if I said it out loud I would have been blown away into one hundred thousand, two hundred and fifty nine tiny megabyte pieces.

"Never mind."

"Well, my name's Aureya." She came down and sat beside me.

"What are you doing in the wilderness all by yourself? Where are your mom and dad?"

"They didn't like me, they said I was ugly, and they dropped me here."

I felt sympathy for the little girl. She started crying and I felt deep guilt. How can someone do that to their own flesh and blood? And I don't think she's ugly.

So I did the only reasonable thing a guy would do. I hold her in my arms and whispered, "Hey, don't worry; I'll take care of you."

"You promise?"

"I.."

"I promise."

She hugged me tighter, nearly making my lungs collapse. After my oxygen level went normal after she hugged me, I felt a new kind of confidence. It felt like I could do anything I wanted. Though I didn't know that it was not going to last long.

Nothing can last long.


End file.
